Runner
by JanetMoonshine
Summary: This is my take of Runner. What if Ford had cut Rodney down, and had escaped using the jumper, and some of Ronan's people had survived during the attack? More Summary inside. Chapters 3 and 4 updated! Don't you feel happy?
1. Running

_**RUNNER**_

**_Summary: _**This is my take of what might happen if Ford had cut Rodney down from the tree on Runner, and if he had managed to escape with Rodney.

**_Reviews:_** Please and Thank you. I need all the reviews I can get! (I would also greatly appreaciate it if someone could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how to upload stories! I can't figure it out!)

**_Ratin:_** T...for some bad language, and maybe some vilance later on.

**_Disclaimers:_** As you all probally figured out, I do NOT own anything here. Except for the plot of the story I am about to write. I really wish I did. Grins Then I could have all sorts of fun writing the plots and all for the shows!

_**Chapter 1) Running**_

Rodney's POV

Mckay ran, after he shot Ford; and he was yelling and (shooting bullets) for help. Ford was coming after him...and he knew that Ford would probally shoot him, maybe kill him. But he also knew that Ford would try to take hold of the situation before hand.

Suddenly, after he had yelled help again; he felt himself shoot forward, like a bullet going into the sky. He felt a pain go in his leg, and realized that he was hanging by a rope from the tree branches.

"Oh great! Can it get any worse?" Mckay shouted out, furious that he had fallen into Ford's trap. Then, suddenly; he heard someone coming, and with fear he thought that it might be Ford.

Just as he had suspected, Ford showed. But when Ford saw him, he laughed.

"Haha, let's all laugh at McKay because he got caught in a tree. Very funny. I fell right into your trap didn't I?" McKay laughed, uneasily.

"My trap?" Ford sounded surprised. "I never set this trap, but it is pretty funny to see you hanging there." He laughed again.

"Yea, yea. Can you let me down now?" McKay asked, hoping that he would. Ford hesitated, and then pulled out a knife.

"I'll let you down, but then I'll kill you for shooting me." McKay gulped, and said,

"You know that's not really nessicary-" Suddenly, someone came out of the forest and into their small clearing.

"Hey." Ford said, looking at him. The man looked unfamilair, but Rodney was sure that he must have been the one who took Sheppard and Telya."Who are you?"

"I'm Ronan Dex. You're the one who shot me, aren't you?" Ronan said, anger in his eyes.

"Name's-"

"Ford. Lt. Aiden Ford." Ronan completed. "I know." Ford looked slightly surprised, but then asked,

"Have you taken Telya and Sheppard?"

"That's Lt. Colonel Shepp-" Ford glared at him, and Rodney fell silent. "Never mind." Rodney said. Ford glanced at Ronan, but to his surprise he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Ford asked Rodney, who shook his head; as surprised as he was.

"I don't know-" Rodney started, but then saw that Ronan was right behind him, and pushed Ford. Ford quickly got up, and and they fought. Sheppard soon came a few minutes later, and said,

"Ford-don't do this. We want to help you." Ford glanced at Sheppard and then at Rodney. He took towards Rodney, and before anyone could react; he grabbed his knife and cut him down. Rodney fell, and heard his wrist crack. He didn't scream or anything, but got up slowly. Ford grabbed his arm, and said,

"I don't need help, Sheppard." Sheppard and Ronan both stared at Ford and then Sheppard shot at Ford, but hit Rodney instead.

"Hey!" Rodney shouted. "You shot me!" Sheppard grimanced, and said,

"Sorry Rodney, my aim was a bit off." Ford laughed, but then turned and headed to the jumper, with McKay.

"Don't anyone try and follow me, or I'll shot McKay." Ford said, and they got into the jumper.

"Power up, McKay." Mckay did so, and said,

"You know full well that I don't fly very well."

"Yes, I know, but you can fly well enough to get us out of here, now can't you?" McKay swallowed hard, and then said,

"Yes, I can." Down below, Ronan and Sheppard were left staring at where the jumper when the gate dialed up, and then the jumper disappeared through the gate. Then, after a few minutes; they were still staring, when it shut down.

**_So how was it? Review please and let me know!_**


	2. A New Guy, and a missing scientist

**_RUNNER_**

Now for the easy part-read, enjoy, and reply! (Don't you just love doing your job?)

_**Chapter 2)The new guy, and themissing scientist**_

Sheppard heard Telya's voice on the radio.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Sheppard immeadiatly grabbed his radio, and replied,

"I'm fine. Ford escaped, with McKay...using a jumper and the gate." He heard static, and then heard Becket's voice.

"Where's Ronan? I'd like for him to be able to come back over so that I can check to see that I got everything." Sheppard looked at Ronan, and then asked,

"How about it? Want to join us?" Ronan just stared at the gate, and replied,

"McKay was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" Sheppard nodded, and asked,

"Yea, he was. He was also a member of my team, and so was Ford. Will you help us get them back?" Ronan finally turned to him and asked,

"Why?" Sheppard hesitated, and said truthfully,

"Because you seem like a nice guy, and you tried to stop Ford...maybe not to help McKay, but you did try and stop him." Ronan glanced away, and said,

"What'll happen if I join?"

"We'll figure that out later, but you will be able to have a home to live in, if you don't already." Sheppard promised. Ronan then turned to him, and asked,

"When do I start?"

**_At the Jumper, in space._**

McKay continued to 'drive' the jumper, but realized that he had no idea where they were going. He thought about talking to Ford about this, but also realized that Ford was in command. He sighed, and continued to drive forward in the jumper.

"Hey, McKay. I want you to do something for me." Ford said, suddenly. McKay turned towards him, and noted the unusual serieusness in his voice.

"What?" McKay asked, dully. Ford took out thick wad of papers, and said,

"I'd like you to give these to my family the next time you contact Earth...since I won't be there. Will you do that for me?" Knowing that Ford was asking a friend for a friend, he knew that he should say yes, but all he could say was,

"Your family?" Ford grinned, and replied,

"My grandparents.They'd be worried now, since that last call I gave them. But when you get back to Earth, I want you to get those to them; all right?" McKay hesitated, and said,

"All right. I will. But that's only if we ever get in contact with them, again." Ford nodded,

"Fair enough. Now Dial the gate, and head to another planet, will you?" McKay nodded, and grimly dailed another address. He knew that Ford wouldn't be like he was now all the time, and he really wished that Sheppard and Telya would get here and rescue him. He hoped that they wouldn't be to late to do so either; he really hoped so...

**_So how was this chapter...a little lame from the first one, I know...but I'm not feeling that well. I had just gotten back from school now. Please REWVIEW people, and thanks to others who reviewed this chapter. Thanks!_**


	3. Briefing Room

**_Runner_**

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I am going to add at least one chapter today, so please feel free to read, enjoy, and Review! I'd like to thank the main people who reviewed...AthenaIceGoddes, agie, Solas, and pv31. Thank u all!_

_**Chapter 3) Briefing Room, and Ronan's Village** _

Sheppard, Ronan, Becket, and Telya went back to Atlantis after that. Sheppard knew that he had to get Ronan to the infirmary, and that Dr. Weir would want to be briefed on the situation. He also knew that she would NOT like what he was going to tell her.

Just as he suspected, Dr. Weir immeadiatly headed down to great them.

"Colonel! What happened?" Dr. Weir had noticed Ronan and that Ford and McKay were not with them.

"Ford took off with McKay as a hostage. Elizabeth, this is Ronan. He came to stay with us, and possibly join my team. And I do need to speak with you." Dr. Weir was shocked. But she hid what she really felt, and said,

"Very well. Was there anyone injured?"

"I need to see Ronan in the infirmary." Becket said, immeadiatly going to buisness. Dr. Weir nodded, and replied,

"Go ahead. Anyone else?" Sheppard hesitated, and then,

"McKay got hurt...but I'm not sure how badly."

"What?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Sheppard accidentaly shot McKay when he was aiming for Ford." Ronan told her, earning a glare from Sheppard.

"Colonel!" Dr. Weir was furious. Then, after a pause; she asked,

"Is there anything else wrong with him?"

"There's always been something wrong with him." Sheppard replied, before he could stop himself. Telya and Becket could not help but grin as Sheppard said it. Even Ronan couldn't help but smile.Weir glared at him, angerily.

"Alright. When I saw McKay fall, I thought I heard something crack. Maybe his wrist got broken...I'm not sure. But he never indicated that he was in pain, though."

"And that's supposed to mean that he's fine as long as he doesn't say he's in pain?" Weir demanded. "I want you and everyone else to go to the infirmary, and then I want you to set up a rescue mission. Got that?" Sheppard nodded, and

"Yes, ma'me." Sheppard turned, and then headed back with Becket and Telya. But before he got all the way to the end of the room, he called,

"Oh...by the way. I think we might need to bring a jumper with us on this mission. Ford took off with the one that we brought." Weir shook her head, and watched as the new team headed to the infirmary, with a new mission in mind.

To rescue not one, but two; Dr. Rodney McKay, and Lt. Aiden Ford.

**_So how was it? Good, bad or bloody rotten? Please Review soon. I am not a patient person. (Grins.) I hoped all of you enjoyed it, more to come soon._**


	4. Just like camping

**_Runner_**

_Wow! Two chapters in one day...you should all feel so grateful and lucky that someone really has a lot of time on their hands! (Grins) Once again though, please feel free to; Read, Enjoy, and Review! Thanks to all. _

_**Chapter Four) Just Like Camping**_

McKay glanced towards Ford, who was busy trying to get a fire started. McKay realized that Ford was planning to spend the night there, and he intended that McKay help him out.

"How goes the fire?" McKay asked. Ford scowled, and said,

"I could use some help. I've never been on a camping trip before." Rodney was interested.

"Really?"

"Well, not on another planet, and not on Atlantis." Ford told him. "The last time I went camping was with my grandfather when I was seven, and I didn't do much except gather wood."

"I've only been camping once. And that was with my family." Ford glanced toward him, almost as intereseted as Rodney was of him.

"Who was your family, Rodney? I've never heard you talk about them. I saw on the tape that you hadn't talked to your sister in a while. Who is she, and why didn't you?"

"We never really got along well." Rodney said shortly. Ford got the picture and dropped it.

"What was your favorite thing to do in your spare time on Earth?" Ford asked, instead. Rodney glanced at him, and asked,

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?"

"There's nothing else to talk about."

"Where you really going to shoot me if Sheppard and Ronan and come at us?" Rodney asked, and Ford answered,

"No, I had run out of bullets. But I reloaded when I was in the back of the jumper, so don't try thinking of anything."

"Oh." McKay was tired all of a sudden. Tired of the threat of the wraith, tired of the people at Atlantis always asking for his help, and definatly tired of people pestering him with little things all of the time. He pulled out a power bar and started eating it. Ford glanced at him, and asked,

"How can you stand those things? Those things are nasty." McKay shrugged, and said,

"They're not that bad. You just have to get used to them." Ford noted that McKay really didn't enjoy eating them, but knew that he had to.

"Why eat those things at all?"

"Because they keep my blood sugar up!" McKay snapped. Then he turned from Ford, and continued eating, as Ford stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, now leave me alone. I want to go to sleep." Ford dropped the subject as he watched McKay lay next to the log that they were laying on, and then watched as the scientist finished eating and then went to sleep. He realized for the first time, that McKay might actually be concerned about something other than food, and if this was the case; then he had to do something that would keep McKay safe, so that Colonel Sheppard wouldn't be really pissed at him when he came to 'rescue him'.

Ford continued to watch the scientist, then shrugged, and turned towards the gate to keep watch for the night. He really hoped that they would survive the night without anything else going on. He also hoped that he wouldn't really have to kill McKay either. He really hoped so.

**_So, here's the last chapter for today. Hoped you all enjoyed it, and I hope that you will review. Thanks to all my fans and all my reviewer! Thanks!_**


	5. Choices, Search and Rescue

**_Runner_**

_**Authors Note:** I am sorry that I have not posted for awhile. My birthday was last thursday, and my grandparents had come up from Slidell, Louisianna. I hope you all forgive me, and not jump down my throat for not posting the chapter sooner. (MERCY! MERCY! I PROMISE to post the next three chapters now!) _

_In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy your labor day weekend. (Since my birthday was thursday, mom said I could dye my hair red tonight...YIPPEE!) And also I hope you enjoy the story. _

_Once again, same as the last chapters...thanks for all the reviews! Now please read, enjoy, and Review. Here is chapter 5,6, and 7. Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 5: Search and Rescue _**

Sheppard glanced over at Ronan, and asked,

"So what do you think?" Ronan turned away from all the jumpers in the jumper bay, and replied,

"I have to admit that I am impressed. I would think that with all of these you could take over whole villages." Ronan turned back to the jumpers, and headed towards'Gateship1', asMcKayhad once named it.

"We don'ttake over villages. We only help them,from the wriath." Telya's voice spoke, and Ronan turned to look asshe came in view, followed byDr. Zelenka,Dr. Becket, and Dr. Weir.

"Colonel, I would like you to take both, Dr. Becket and Dr. Zelenka along withyou on this mission." Dr. Weir told him,as he turnedto open his mouth.

"What? Why?" Sheppard asked, glancing at them both.

"Becauseas you told us, McKayand Ford both are hurt, and you might need Zelenka on this mission if anything goes wrong with the jumper." Dr.Weir explained. Becket had all ofhis things ready, as did Dr.Zelenka. Sheppard shrugged, and headedin Gateship One.

"As long as they stay withinview, and don't get themselveskilled, it'sfine with me." Sheppardanswered, andplunked downin the ship. Telya, Ronan,Radek, and Carson all followed, and Dr. Weir wentbacked awayfar enoughfor him to close the door to the jumper.

"Make sure you bring all of you back saftely,Colonel!" Shecalled, and watched as thejumper lifted into the air.

"Roger that, Colonel Sheppard out." And then they left. She watchedwhere the jumperwas a few minutes longer, beforeshe headed back to the Gate Control room, tosee if there was anything else wrong.

**_Atspace, in jumper._**

"So." Sheppard said out of nowhere. "Where would Ford hide?" Ronan was staring out the 'window' of the jumper and looking at the stars.

"In a deserted area." Telya stated. "He would not want to be found easily, by people recognizing him when you describe him if he had been in their village at all." Sheppard nodded, and asked Ronan.

"How many planets have you been to with mostly wood and feilds?" Ronan shrugged, and replied,

"I think about fifteen. Why?"

"Because Ford and McKay might be on one of those fifteen planets. Telya, what about you?"

"I have mostly been on planets with villagers, because my people have often traded. But I think I know a few planets with only wood and fields. I will take us there." Sheppard nodded, and said,

"Why don't you or Ronan go ahead and dial? I'll do the rest." Ronan punched in seven of the symbols and the gate came on from behind them. Sheppard turned the jumper and they went through.

**_On planet, where Ford and McKay are._**

McKay woke and his first thought was that he was blind. Then, he realized that it had gotten dark since the time he had slept. He turned and glanced at his watch, and saw that it was about 8:00p.m., atlantis time. He sat up, and saw Ford watching him.

"About time your awake. You slept deeply enough, that if the wraith came, you wouldn't even notice." McKay shrugged, and took outa powerbar. He ate it silently, and asked,

"How long do you think that this is going to last, Ford?"

"How long do you think what is going to last?"

"Running from planet to planet. I can't keep that up, and what happens if we run into Kolya and his men? What then?" Ford thought about it, and said,

"You're right." McKay sighed in relief, and Ford finished, "We ought to head to a village. Sheppard would think that we would want to stay hidden in a forest or a field. Being in a village will give us some advantages and disadvantages." McKay looked at him, and said,

"What if I wanted to go back to Atlantis?" Ford turned towards him, and replied,

"You can't do that yet, McKay. I still need you."

"So do my friends!" McKay half yelled, and then fell silent. "Your my friend to, Ford, but you still need the cure from that-that, whatever that thing was that that wraith did to you. We all want you back like what you were before! Don't you realize that?" Ford was silent, and then he said,

"Then you'll still stay with me, until I decided to return to Atlantis, right?" McKay swallowed, and then, nodded.

"Only if you swear you'll return to Atlantis, willingly." McKay promised, and Ford hesitated. Then, he nodded.

"Allright. I will...but not now, soon." McKay sighed, and then shrugged. At least Ford had promised he would head back, soon. McKay hoped that it would be in a couple of days at least, because he really needed to get a decent meal in him. And he hoped that when Sheppard finally did realize where they were, that he wouldn't shot Ford. He hoped that they would all survive. He hoped so.

**_Next chapter up in a bit! Reviews, please people. _**


	6. Kolya and an Unusual Rescue

**_Runner_**

_Hello, again. Thanks for all the reviews, guys...I really appreaciated it! I am sorry the upcoming chapter took so long to get up, but I got a bit busy with school and the likes. Anyways, enough yammering! On with the story! _

**_Chapter 6) Kolya and an Unusual Rescue_**

Colonel Sheppard headed inside the jumper where the rest of the team was waiting. He sat down, and asked Ronan,

"Have you ever flown somethingbefore?"

"No. I have been inside wraith ships, but have not managed to fly them. I know a few kids who can fly them, though and who aren't the wraith." Sheppard and the others were interested.

"Who are these others?" Telya asked him.

"One teenager girl, whose name is Zalena, the other is a teenager boy named Randon. They both live on a planet called Harlings." (Ok, I know its a weird name for a planet, but it was all I could think of. Now, back withstory.)

Sheppard flew theship into the gate, and they came outontoanother planet. He noticed thatthere were people down below him where he had flown in suddenly.

"Looks like we've got company." Sheppard noted out loud. Telyaand Ronan nodded. Suddenly, Sheppard felt something hit the ship as itshook.

"What the-what was that!"Sheppard asked, franticly trying to gain his bearings on thejumper. Theship shook again, and then itturned into a nose dive for the ground.

"Hang on!" They hung on, and a few minutes later, they hit the ground. The last thing Sheppardsawwas the local villagers coming out to great them.

_**In the forest where Rodney and Ford are.**_

McKay woke again to daylight, and the first thing he noticed that he wasn't in Atlantis like he hoped he was. He also noticed that his wrist was killing him. Rodney knew that his wrist was broken, and that he had to set it soon. He looked around for Ford, and noticed that he wasn't there. He quickly set his wrist, and hissed in pain while he was doing so.

"Hey, McKay." Rodney jumped, and yelped as his wrist set. He turned to see Ford behind him, with a gun at his side. Ford grinned, as he saw Rodney jump.

"Sorry, Rodney. Look, I thought I heard something crash near the gate. I think it was a ship, but we need to go check it out to be sure. Why don't we go out there, after we clean up camp?" Rodney hesitated. He knew that if it was a ship it could be a jumper with the Colonel, and Telya. But he knew that they really had to check to be sure.

Rodney nodded, and Ford went forward. Rodney protected his wrist as much as possible without letting Ford see why he was so jumpy...besides the fact that it was Ford.

After they 'cleaned up' the camp, they headed out to the gate. About a quarter of a mile before they reached it, Ford stopped him.

"From this point on, we need to be quiet and careful. Who knows who it could be out there?" Rodney nodded, and kept quiet as he had been throughtout that morning. They crept closer to the gate, and when they saw it visible, they saw that it was a jumper. They also both saw someone they wouldn't like to meet again in a long time.

Kolya.

Kolya was standing over three people who were tied and unconcious. Rodney thought he recognized them, but he couldn't see them from where he was hiding. Ford turned to Rodney.

"It's Sheppard, Telya, and that Dex guy. We've gotta rescue them before Kolya attempts to use them to regain control of Atlantis again." McKay was astonished at Ford's sudden change of heart, but he knew he was right.

"We'll do a trade." Rodney spoke quietly. "You could pretend that you left Atlantis and trade me for them. I'm worth to them more, than Sheppard and the others anyway." Ford looked at him, and then grinned.

"You catch on quick, McKay. And I think I have a plan."

_Hee. I am leaving a cliffhanger here, because I need to be posting other stories also. I will continue more later, when I get the spare time. Reviews, please people!_


End file.
